Relon
Relons are a race of non-humanoids from a galaxy approximately 300 million light years from the Milky Way Galaxy. They are most known for their peculiar appearance and their technology, which is much more advanced than anything known in the Milky Way Galaxy. Physical Appearance Relons are hexi-pedes, with six crab-like legs. They have three large, retractable tentacles at the forward end of their abdomen, which act as reproductive organs. The thorax is very thin, with four, three-fingered, clawed hands. A set of six mandibles extend from the back, which act as legs to help in moving through tight areas, as well as defensive mechanisms. The head is the most complex structure. A mouth of nine, beak-like teeth sits at the bottom of a long, oval-shaped head. Eighteen small tentacles extend from the mid-right and -left sides of the head. Eight black, beetle-like eyes sit in two columns on the head starting at the upper mouth and going almost to the top of the forward section of the head. The nose is three slits just below the first two pairs of eyes. The Relons are black in appearance, with arteries glowing fluorescent blue. Mental Capacity The Relons have no vocal chords. Their communication is completely through mind contact. Their brains are the most complex of any known to any quadrant of the galaxy. It is believed that they are able to communicate directly into each other's minds, as well as into the minds of lesser creatures (such as Humans or humanoids). What exactly is heard in each mind is different, since it is thoughts and not words that are exchanged when a Relon "speaks" through using its mind. Sometimes, Relons have used lesser beings as mediums for communication when contacting simpler species. :See Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Medium A unique feature of Relons is their ability to repel any other attempts by mentally-enhanced beings to mentally probe Relon psychic communication, such as the tele-empathic Betazoids. Even more so, it is believed that the Relons have the ability to use their biological electric charges, used by their tentacles for biological weaponry, to shock those who attempt to read their mental processes. History A totalitarian aristocracy of "mentally-superior" Relons created the Relon Supremacy, which first united the Relon race. These aristocrats were later eaten by the Swarm Queen, who absorbed their mental-superiority into herself, and established the "first and only dynasty of the InterGalactic Relon Empire", which began to expand across the galaxies. Technology Relon technology is the most advanced of all. Their ships are capable of trans-warp speeds un-heard-of by Federation scientists, and unachievable by the Borg. Their ships have adaptive weaponry and shielding, like the Borg, but the lowest setting of their shields and weapons is enough to outmatch anything Starfleet, the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, Dominion or Borg have in their arsenal. Government The Relon's main governmental body is the Intergalactic Relon Empire. It has only one goal: the removal of the weak, arrogant beings of the Milky Way Galaxy and their allies. It is governed by a Swarm Queen, whose telepathic supremacy keeps the other Relons in line. :It is believed that the Relons might actually be part of the , which appeared in . Whether or not the Scrin Coalition exists in the prime universe, however, remains to be seen since the name "Scrin" is not used in any mental-designation used by the Relons or any other known race. First Contact First contact with the Relons was made in 2370, when they disguised themselves as a humanoid race claiming to be from the far end of the galaxy to the USS Agile. The Relon captain was allowed on board, pretending to be just as curious about the humans as the humans were about him. The next day, the Relon attacked Captain Travis while alone on the bridge. The phaser's maximum setting wasn't even enough to stun the Relon, so Travis enraged the creature with his phaser. Just before the Relon charged at Travis, he transported himself to the Transporter rooms to avoid being hit. When Travis returned to the bridge. The Relon appeared dead, after ramming into the screen and electrifying itself. :The Relon in question was not dead, but only severely damaged. After being beamed out into space, it sent back to the Swarm Queen a telepathic transmission of war... :It should be noted that, because a battle-armor suit based on their bio-physiology existed in 2346, partial first contact may have occurred even earlier. The Relons weren't heard from again until 2385, when they first invaded outlying Federation colonies. Many old colony planets were decimated, killing thousands. The Federation's reaction to the invasion has been slow at best. This initial first contact was mostly ignored until mid-2406, when Alicia Rookwood was forced by the Relons to become their medium for their ultimatum towards humanity. On New Year's Eve, December 31st, 2406, the Relons attacked and besieged Earth, leveling most of the major cities and creating a "black-out" that lasted three years in some places. Thirty billion died in the assault. Achilles Heel or Suicide? Though they outmatch the Borg in almost every way, the Relons are highly susceptible to assimilation by Borg nanites. This means that, if a Borg drone were to get onboard a Relon vessel, they could easily assimilate every Relon before the aliens could react. However, if the Collective were ever to assimilate even one Relon, it would be a death-blow for the universe. With Relon technology, the Borg would be able to adapt to anything the inhabitants of the galaxy have to throw against them, and would then go to other galaxies and assimilate their races. They would be unstoppable... Category:Non-humanoid species Category:Species